Elijah's Epic Adventure
is a TV show that was similar to The King's Epic Adventure. It's made by MegaToon-Topia. Characters Heroes Main *Elijah Eubank (Which is me!): The main star of the show. (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1)) *Darkwing Duck: The comic-relief helper of Elijah and one of the members of the Plucky Disney Comic-Relief Duo. (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1)) *Wreck-It Ralph: The big guy and one of the members of the Plucky Disney Comic-Relief Duo. (First appearance: Bad Car) *Ami Onuki: One of the two female members who always has a crush on Elijah Eubank, even after she got married to Kirby. (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) (First appearance: Hi Hi Puffy AmiElijah) *Toon Pac-Man: A cartoon version of Pac-Man who has a wife and kids. He is rumored to be a older version of the New Pac-Man (The one from Ghostly Adventures) (Pac-Man (1982 TV series)) (First appearance: Pac-ed Myself Into Safety) *Amazon-Tee (OC) (First appearance: South Amazonian Craze) *Sgt. Keroro: A japanese frog who's name is japanese for "Frog".(Sgt. Keroro) (First appearance: Keg-Fu) *Vaporeon (Pokémon) (First appearance: Escape to Africa) *Classic Crash Bandicoot: An old version of Crash Bandicoot. He is based of the Crash from the first game up to Crash Bash. (Crash Bandicoot 1-Bash) (First appearance: Freak Wallaby) *Berk: A unknown creature that's claymation. He is best friends with Sgt. Keoro.(The Trap Door) (First appearance: Europe's Most Wanted) Fired *Mumfie (Magic Adventures of Mumfie): An elephant with a strange name. (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1) (cameo), Pure Craze (real first appearance)) (Last appearance: Good Bye, Mumfie) Major *Computero Botbolt (O.C.) (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1)) *Gannon Scheer (O.C.) (First appearance: Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 1)) *Sophia Sammy (O.C.) (First appearance: Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 1)) *Kirby (First appearance: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2)) *Meta Knight (Kirby) (First appearance: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2)) *King Dedede (Kirby) (First appearance: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2)) *Badanda Dee (Kirby) (First appearance: I Dream of Elijah) *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) (First appearance: Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 1)) Recurring *Bernard the Bear (Bernard) (First appearance: The Polar Affair) *Steve (Minecraft) (First appearance: The Dream Scheme) *Gru (Despicable Me) (First appearance: I Wonder What Happens to the Moon (and the Satellite)) *Ashley, Kenneth, and Katlyen (Kirby & Ami's Kids, O.C.) (First appearance: Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2)) *Scamp: The Scrappy Doo of the Plucky Disney Comic-Relief Duo. (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) (First appearance: Western Space Maniacs from Animator's Defense) Villains Main *Lord Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series)) (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 2)) *Magolor (Kirby) (First appearance: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 1)) *The Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) (First appearance: Rise of the Hero (Part 1)) *Sparky (A Car's Life) (First appearance: Bad Car) *Johnny Test (First appearance: Toon Eater) *Pure Craze (First appearance: Pure Craze) Major *Dirtgirl (Dirtgirlworld) (First appearance: The Dream Scheme) *Kaptain Skurvy (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) (First appearance: Booty and the Beast) *Kutlass & Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country (TV series)) (First appearance: Booty and the Beast) *Pesky the Parrot (O.C.) (First appearance: Booty and the Beast) *Iron Mam and Hot Head (Kirby) (First appearance: At the Airport) (They appear as Magolor's teammates.) Those who started out good but became evil *Mumfie (Magical Adventures of Mumfie) (First appearance (As a villian): Tricky Toonless Trouble: Part 4) Recurring *Imposterated Foes Down the Hill (O.C.) (First appearance: Beat a Foe, except for Toon Man Pac) **Egon (a.k.a. Bad Elijah) **Doomfeather Quack (a.k.a. Bad Darkwing Duck) (Fun fact: Darkwing Duck says that they have Negaverse NegaDuck. But, do they need another bad Darkwing Duck counterpart?) **Break-It Brad (a.k.a. Bad Wreck-It Ralph) **Konata Sakura (a.k.a. Bad Ami Onuki) **Glumfie (a.k.a. Bad Mumfie) **Alps-Tan (a.k.a. Bad Amazon-Tee) **Dark Keroro (Sgt. Frog) **Dark Vaporeon (Pokémon) **Anti Classic Crash Bandicoot (a.k.a. Bad Classic Crash Bandicoot) **WaBerk (The Trap Door/O.C.) **Toon Man Pac (a.k.a. Bad Toon Pac-Man) (First appearance: The Good, The Bad, and The Pac, Also Glumfie's replacement) Rules *This show has to be family-friendly. *Every season has to have 26 episodes. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Rise of the Hero (Part 1) (6/26/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah Eubank has a normal life, until he went to some kinda portal and fell down to Saint Canard and teams up with Darkwing Duck and start to fight evil. Quotes: *Darkwing Duck (when he found some W&Ws): Ooh, W&Ws! *Elijah Eubank (annoyed): Hey, no eating on the job. *Darkwing Duck (shocked, while dropping the W&Ws): Sorry. Songs: Episode 2: Rise of the Hero (Part 2) (6/26/14) - written by MegaToon1234 While on their journey, Elijah and DW went to Lord Dregg's ship and battle Lord Dregg. Songs: Episode 3: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 1) (7/3/14) - written by WageGannon6 Elijah & DW go to Halcandra to face off Magolor. Songs: Episode 4: A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2) (7/3/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah & DW meet Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede to battle their dark counterparts. Songs: Episode 5: Bad Car (7/10/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah & DW encounter Sparky and challenges them to a race. Songs: Episode 6: The Polar Affair (7/17/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah, DW, and Wreck-It Ralph crash land into Bernard's world. Songs: Episode 7: Hi Hi Puffy AmiElijah (7/24/14) - written by WageGannon6 Elijah, DW, and Wreck-It Ralph travel to the world of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and join forces with Ami. Quotes: *Wreck-It Ralph (When entered the world): What is this place? *Elijah: Looks like it's Tokyo. *Darkwing Duck: Is that like some sort of planet? *Elijah: I don't think so, I think this where Ami Onuki & her friend, Yumi came from. Songs: Episode 8: The Dream Scheme (7/31/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Dirtgirl, , invades in King Dedede's dream world. So, Elijah, DW, Wreck-It Ralph, and Ami go to Dedede's dreamworld and it was very weird (like clones of Link with very useless swords.) Will our heroes stop Dirtgirl? Songs: Episode 9: Toon Eater (8/7/14) - written by MegaToon1234 While Wreck-It Ralph is watching Two Stupid Dogs, the show (Two Stupid Dogs) is eaten by Johnny Test (a.k.a.: The Cartoon Eater and the Rip-Off). Will our heroes stop him from eating all the cartoons? Songs: Episode 10: Dregg Returns (8/14/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Lord Dregg returns and vows to take revenge on Elijah. Songs: Episode 11: Pure Craze (8/21/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Following Dregg's defeat for the second time, 7 different Crystal Gems fall from the sky. Then, our heroes now team up with Mumfie to find the green Crystal Gem, while conquering Pure Craze, a shape shifting water creature. Songs: Episode 12: Crystal Gem Crystaled (8/28/14) - written by MegaToon1234 While searching for the yellow Crystal Gem, our heroes found a Pesky Wire in a construction site which causes machines go haywire. Meanwhile, Magolor "hatches" a giant bird robot named "Beacon-tron" and Computero uses the Flight-o-Matic to search for the Gem while our heroes goes on his own. Songs: Episode 13: Unfair Ball (9/4/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Computero locates the blue Crystal Gem at a baseball field named Diamond Stadium. He meets Charles Rockblam, the stadium's groundskeeper, and learns about the stadium's history. Charles then holds the blue Crystal Gem in close proximity with Computero's when he shows the yellow Crystal Gem, causing a bright light to shoot into the sky where everyone including Elijah and his posse and The Fearsome Five. Songs: Episode 14: Prize Fight (9/11/14) - written by MegaToon1234 To lure Magolor into the open, the President of the Tooniverse throws a tournament with the orange Crystal Gem as the prize. Elijah and his posse all enter, as do the President of the Tooniverse, Little Mac, Steve, The Noid, Pac-Man, and Computero. As the fights progress, Mr. Clover manages to win through sheer luck, and Little Mac defeats opponent after opponent. Kirby, on the other hand, withdraws to pursue Magolor when he arrives looking for trouble. The final lineup includes: King Dedede, Ami, Darkwing Duck, Little Mac, Mr. Clover, Steve, Mario and Elijah. Songs: Episode 15: A Wild Win (9/18/14) - written by MegaToon1234 As Kirby chases Magolor, the tournament draws to a close. Elijah takes on Mr. Clover, defeating him, , and then proceeds to the final match with Steve. He summons a Creeper, and Elijah gets the Gem. After that, Kirby has Magolor in his hand, until Pure Craze appears, causing havoc around the Tooniverse. Will Elijah stop Pure Craze again? Songs: Episode 16: I Wonder What Happens to the Moon (and the Satellites) (9/25/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Things weren't right with the moon and the satellites, and Elijah and his posse must find that out. Songs: Episode 17: Booty and the Beast (10/2/14) - written by MegaToon1234 In a pirate diddy, Kaptain Skurvy reveals part of his origins as a pirate, his history with an purple Crystal Gem, and his intentions to steal it. Then, it's up to Elijah and his team to stop him, and help out Bernard the Bear. Songs: Episode 18: The Adventures of Ralph and Steve (10/9/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Wreck-It Ralph goes to meet Steve, who claims to have a cyan Crystal Gem. However, Ralph must contend with several mobsters first, and then the threat of both Johnny Test and a Negaverse version of King Dedede. Songs: Episode 19: Food Fight of Death! (10/16/14) - written by WageGannon6 An army of food aliens attack the planet and it's up to Elijah and his crew to defeat them. Songs: Episode 20: Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 1) (10/23/14) - written by MegaToon1234 While searching for the red Crystal Gem, Darkwing Duck explains the origins of Toon Eggman (from Sonic X) losing his old base and living in some motel, so Elijah and his crew must help Toon Eggman and his robotic crew to get back their old base. Meanwhile, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede must find their way out of Subspace. Songs: Episode 21: Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2) (10/23/14) - written by MegaToon1234 After the events of The KirbyXAmiOnuki Story, Kirby and Ami are on their honeymoon. Then, Elijah, DW, Ralph, and Mumfie are bringing Toon Eggman and his robotic crew to their old base, and it turns out, Lord Dregg was working on Toon Eggman's old base. Will Elijah and his team (except for Ami) to stop Lord Dregg for the third time to get the red Crystal Gem? Songs: Episode 22: Attack of the Nintendo Villains (10/30/14) - written by MegaToon1234 After finding all 7 Crystal Gems, the Nintendo villains (except for King Dedede) steal all 7 of them. Will Elijah and his crew stop the Nintendo villains and bring back all of the 7 Crystal Gems? Also starring, the Nintendo on CD-i characters. Songs: Episode 23: Extinct Possibility (11/6/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah uses all 7 Crystal Gems to form a metallic rainbow version of himself to find something strange. Darkwing is asked to investigate a mysterious museum; with Quackerjack's timetop, Darkwing, arrives in the future prehistory, and find himself encased in amber. Will Metal Rainbow Elijah stop Quackerjack? Songs: Episode 24: Derp to the Future (11/13/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Metal Rainbow Elijah and his team went back in time caused by The Fearsome Five's Time Travel Machine. Will our heroes stop them? Songs: Episode 25: Attack of the 50-Foot Monster Butterfly with a Horsefly Face (11/20/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Wormy (from a SpongeBob episode, Wormy) gets angry after the events of the said episode. Then, Wormy grows big and starts causing havoc in the Tooniverse. Will Metal Rainbow Elijah and his team stop Wormy before he eats up anyone in the Tooniverse? Songs: Episode 26: Invasion of the Bad Version of the Good Movies (11/27/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Computero buys a DVD copy of Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension, but it turns out it was a bad version of it. So, Metal Rainbow Elijah realizes that the bad versions of the good movies are made by . Will Metal Rainbow Elijah and his team stop Dora The Explorer and destroy the bad versions of the good movies? Here's this for my inspiration.: http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/How_To_Make_Good_Movies_Bad Songs: Season 2 Episode 27: At the Airport (1/8/15) - written by MegaToon1234 Somewhere, at the airport, Elijah, Computero, and his pals are waiting for and airplane to come. So, the group went to an airplane and went around North America from Texas to Florida and from New Mexico to California. Meanwhile, Magolor teams up with a talking Iron Mam who was Magolor's sidekick and a silent Hot Head who's the butt of the group. Songs: Episode 28: South Amazonian Craze (1/15/15) - written by MegaToon1234 When Elijah and his group go to South America and went to the Amazon, there are lots of exotic animals around here. Meanwhile, they team up with a female Amazonian who's very attractive, has red hair, has green eyes named Amazon-Tee (Note: She's now part of the main heroes). Songs: Episode 29: An Arctic Way to Go (1/22/15) - written by MegaToon1234 Meanwhile, at Antarctica, Elijah and his group bumped into the South Pole. So, Magolor and his team need to blow up the South Pole. Will Elijah and his group stop Magolor from doing this? Songs: Episode 30: Keg-Fu (1/29/15) - written by MegaToon1234 At China, Elijah becomes a kung-fu master to battle Mr. Keg-Head while Computero and Elijah's friends enjoy the fun at Asia and meet Sergeant Keroro from Sgt. Frog (Note: Like Amazon-Tee, he's now part of the main heroes). Songs: Episode 31: Escape to Africa (2/5/15) - written by MegaToon1234 As Elijah and his group crash land into Africa, they see lots of talking animals. Then, they meet a PokéMon named Vaporeon, so now, like Amazon-Tee and Keroro, he/she's now part of the main heroes. Songs: Episode 32: Freak Wallaby (2/12/15) - written by MegaToon1234 At Australia, Elijah and his group encounter Freak Wallaby, an big, bad wallaby. So, it's a battle between Wreck-It Ralph and Freak Wallaby. Then, Classic Crash Bandicoot (from Crash 1-Bash) shows up and beats up Freak Wallaby, now, like Amazon-Tee, Keroro, and Vaporeon, he's now part of the main heroes. Songs: Episode 33: Europe's Most Wanted (2/19/15) - written by MegaToon1234 Magolor and his team have a plan to destroy the Big Ben so anyone in London will not know what time it is. So, it's up to Elijah and his team to stop Magolor and his team. Meanwhile, Berk (from The Trap Door) joins Elijah's team. Songs: Episode 34: Beat a Foe (2/26/15) - written by MegaToon1234 Evil counterparts of Elijah and his team (a.k.a. Imposterated Foes Down the Hill) challenge them to a battle. So, Elijah and his crew must stop the Imposterated Foes Down the Hill. Quotes: *Computero (When he found some info about the Imposterated Foes Down the Hill): Whoa! They must be dark and evil versins of you guys! *Elijah: Oh, really. Then, these impostors have some sort of plan going on. *Berk: This is a load of skeletons! *Elijah: Ok. What shall we do? *Keroro (in Mama Luigi's voice): I don't know! *Elijah (shocked): I did not see that coming! Songs: Episode 35: I Dream of Elijah (3/5/15) - written by WageGannon6 Elijah & Classic Crash Bandicoot discover a genie. Songs: Episode 36: Hurray For Holly-Tooniverse (3/12/15) - written by MegaToon1234 Computero thinks of an idea to make a movie and invites any of the good guys (and bad guy) to be on it. Then, King Dedede becomes the lead man and starts causing havoc all over the movie set. Songs: Episode 37: B.U.R.G.E.R.E.D. (Burgers Under Restaurant's Great Evidence Right Even Down) (3/19/15) - written by MegaToon1234 Steve goes to Burger King to get a Whopper. But, Kaptain Skurvy and his crew have a plan to blow Burger King up into bricks and pieces. Songs: Episode 38: Western Space Maniacs from Animator's Defense (3/26/15) - written by MegaToon1234 Darkwing Duck and Wreck-It Ralph go to Western Apple Country and meet the Apple family from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Then, DW and Ralph became the Western Space Maniacs from Animator's Defense. Meanwhile, the Plucky Disney Comic-Relief Duo's Scrappy Doo, Scamp, is into some tricky issues going on. Songs: Episode 39: Good Bye, Mumfie (4/2/15) - written by MegaToon1234 After realizing that Mumfie is getting old nowadays, he decided to quit. So, Computero has an idea that he needs to find a new member. Songs: Trivia *This episode is somewhat a connection to a The WageGannon6 Show episode "Mumfie is Old" Episode 40: Pac-ed Myself Into Safety (4/9/15) - written by WageGannon6 Toon Pac-Man joins the team as Mumfie's replacement. Quotes: *Wreck-It Ralph: Pac-Man? You invited Pac-Man?! *Elijah: Not just Pac-Man, Toon Pac-Man! Songs: Episode 41: Kart Fighter? (4/16/15) - written by MegaToon1234 It was a fine day at Mario Kart racing, until Donkey Kong Jr. shows up to get revenge on everyone because he was playable in Super Mario Kart. Will Elijah stop him? Songs: Episode 42: Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 1) (4/23/15) - written by MegaToon1234 15 days after MegaToon1234 Adventure, Magolor finds the volcano where Dora got burned. After that, he saw her skeleton. So, Magolor made the Dora skeleton come to life. So, it's up to Elijah Eubank to stop her again. Songs: Episode 43: Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 2) (4/23/15) - written by WageGannon6 Before he's about to defeat Dora, suddenly, Dora presses a button that makes all the other cartoon characters disappear! So now, it's only Elijah, Dora, & Magolor. Songs: Episode 44: Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 3) (4/30/15) - written by MegaToon1234 After Elijah pressed a button that returns the Tooniverse in reality. So, Dora and Magolor got jailed for what they did. But, with the help of Dr. Robotnik from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, they broke out and get revenge. Songs: Episode 45: Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 4) (4/30/15) - written by WageGannon6 Songs: Episode 46: The Father and The Bear (5/6/15) - written by WageGannon6 Herbert P. Bear comes by for a visit (for some reason) and he befriends Ami's dad. Songs: Episode 47: The Breakup (Part 1) (5/11/15) - written by WageGannon6 After realizing how strange the Kirby X Ami Onuki couple is, Toon Pac-Man tries to help Kirby break up with her. But in order to do this, Toon Pac-Man has to time travel back the The KirbyXAmiOnuki Story. After that, Kirby & Ami's kids are gone because of Toon Pac-Man and Kirby time traveling. (Due to how unrealistic cartoons are.) But suddenly, Kirby makes a big mistake. Songs: Episode 48: The Breakup (Part 2) (5/15/15) - written by WageGannon6 After the events of Part 1 of The Breakup, Kirby realizes that now that he and Ami never got married, Ami married some boy named Jacke. Kirby realizes this and in order to fix this, Kirby must undo what he just did with Toon Pac-Man in order to get Ami Onuki back. Songs: Episode 49: The Good, The Bad, and The Pac (5/21/15) - written by WageGannon6 Now that Mumfie was replaced, not only he was replaced, his evil counterpart was replaced as well. So now, Toon Pac-Man wants to fight his evil counterpart. But in order to do this, he must travel back to Episode 34. And by breaking the 4th wall (somehow), Toon Pac-Man replaces Glumfie with an evil version of himself known as "Toon Man Pac". Songs: Episode 50: The Elijah's Epic Adventure Show (5/30/15) - written by WageGannon6 Ami realizes that there have been 50 episodes of Elijah's Epic Adventure, she decides to invite Elijah and the rest to WageGannon6 City where her other friends, Wage, Babo, Kerb, Rico, Mikey, Stevie J, U.B., Deuce, & Einstien to meet with the main characters of Elijah's Epic Adventure. Songs: Trivia: *This is the first crossover in Elijah's Epic Adventure and The WageGannon6 Show. Episode 51: Elijah-Jitsu (6/4/15) - written by WageGannon6 Elijah goes to Club Penguin to become a ninja because they have ninjas there. So, he meets Sensei so he can become one. Songs: Episode 52: A Day Out with Gannon (6/12/15) - written by WageGannon6 Elijah decides to go take a break from fighting evil and have Gannon come over for some well deserved R & R. (That means Rest and Relaxation) Songs: Season 3 Episode 53: MLG Elijah (6/19/15) - written by WageGannon6 Elijah eats a magical bag of Doritos and as a result, he gets obssed with Montageparodies. Darkwing Duck and the rest find out about this and they need to stop Elijah before he goes crazy. Songs: Episode 54: The Blackout (6/25/15) - written by WageGannon6 The entire city's power goes out for some reason. And in order to restore the power, Elijah and his team must find a way to get the power back. Songs: Episode 55: Beach Episode! (7/1/15) - written by WageGannon6 Elijah and his team go to the beach just for the heck of it. Songs: Episode 56: Oh No, It's Devo! (1/21/17) - written by TheworldofBingbang32 Devo take over the entire city, and use their spudguns/cool rays to eliminate the villains, the mayor, and the ninnies and the twits. They then turn everyone in the city into maniacs who wear "protective gear". Elijah and his team, along with the surviving villains, have to save the city. Songs: ''' Jocko Homo '''Quotes *Mark: (in Monotone) You are ninnies and twits! You shall not survive the power of the cool ray. (laughs in a monotone way) *Mumfie: But... but... we want to get rid of that Elija- *Mark: (in Monotone) Too late. (zaps Mumfie with the cool ray) *Mumfie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- (Mumfie disappears) *Mark: (in Monotone) Any more villains would like to disappear? Trivia *This episode has the last appearances of most of the major villains. Episode 57: The Director's Cut of Oh No, It's Devo! (1/21/17) - written by TheworldofBingbang32 After careful consideration, the production team decides to release the director's cut of Oh No, It's Devo, where Elijah and his team, along with the surviving villains, fail to save the city and Devo take over the multiverse. Songs: Quotes *Writer: You sure about this? I mean, it was suppose to be the series finale..... and me and the other writers didn't care less when we wrote this... *Director: I don't care. We need to release this now. *Writer: Ugh. Fine. *Director: *sees camera* Oh... Hello Elijah's Epic Adventure fans. What you, the viewer, are about to see is the version of the episode, Oh No, It's Devo, that was originally meant to be the series finale... until the network said "Nah, continue on you morons and make it so Devo get defeated!"... Soooooooooo... Here's the episode. Enjoy. Direct-to-video specials Restaurant Wars (a.k.a.: Ratatoing 2: Out of Business) (7/29/14) - written by ??? TBA Back to School (8/25/14) - written by MegaToon1234 Elijah goes to 8th Grade at McGregor Junior High School. While he was at 8th Grade, Darkwing Duck and Wreck-It Ralph were in charge of Computero's Educationfy-o-Matic. The Search of the Banana Phone (9/1/14) - written by ??? TBA The Halloween Tale (10/19/14) - written by ??? TBA Codename: Christmas (12/1/14) - written by ??? TBA Movies *Elijah's 1st Movie DVDs There will also be DVDs based around the sagas. The Beginnings Saga (First half of Season 1) #Rise of the Hero (Part 1) #Rise of the Hero (Part 2) #A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 1) #A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 2) #Bad Car #The Polar Affair #Hi Hi Puffy AmiElijah #The Dream Scheme #Toon Eater #Dregg Returns The Crystal Gem Saga (Last half of Season 1) #Pure Craze #Crystal Gem Crystaled #Unfair Ball #Prize Fight #A Wild Win #I Wonder What Happens to the Moon (and the Satellites) #Booty and the Beast #The Adventures of Ralph and Steve #Food Fight of Death! #Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 1) #Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2) #Attack of the Nintendo Villains #Extinct Possibility #Derp to the Future #Attack of the 50-Foot Monster Butterfly with a Horsefly Face #Invasion of the Bad Version of the Good Movies Vacation Around the World Saga (First half of Season 2) #At the Airport (Set at North America) #South Amazonian Craze (Set at South America) #An Arctic Way to Go (Set at Antarctica) #Keg-Fu (Set at Asia) #Escape to Africa (Set at Africa) #Freak Wallaby (Set at Australia) #Europe's Most Wanted (Set at Europe) The Advanced Adventures Saga (Second half of Season 2) #Beat a Foe #I Dream of Elijah #Hurray For Holly-Tooniverse #B.U.R.G.E.R.E.D. (Burgers Under Restaurant's Great Evidence Right Even Down) #Western Space Maniacs from Animator's Defense #Good Bye, Mumfie Meet the New Member Saga (Last half of Season 2) #Pac-ed Myself Into Safety #Kart Fighter? #Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 1) #Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 2) #Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 3) #Tricky Toon-less Trouble (Part 4) #The Father and the Bear #The Breakup (Part 1) #The Breakup (Part 2) #The Good, The Bad, and The Pac #The Elijah's Epic Adventure Show #Elijah-Jitsu #A Day Out with Gannon Special Stuff Steve's Burger Misadventures This is the list of the times Steve goes to a burger-related restaurant and when a bad guy tries to blow up a burger-related restaurant. *B.U.R.G.E.R.E.D. (Burgers Under Restaurant's Great Evidence Right Even Down) **Restaurant: Burger King **Villains: Kaptain Skurvy and his crew **Ending: Kaptain Skurvy and his crew got into a shark-infested ocean and Steve finished his Whopper. Video Game Spoofs (In order of an episode) Season 1 *Darkwing Duck (NES) *Kirby's Adventure (NES) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) *Super Mario Kart (SNES) *Ice Climber (NES) *Blaster Master (NES) *Fester's Quest (NES) *Castlevania (NES) *Talespin (NES) *G.I. Joe (NES) *Final Fantasy (NES) *Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) *Street Fighter II (Arcade) *DuckTales (NES) *Balloon Fight (NES) *Pilotwings (SNES) *Double Dragon (Arcade) *MegaMan 2 (NES) *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) *Hotel Mario (CD-i) *Joe & Mac (NES) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (Arcade/SNES) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN) *Contra (NES) Season 2 *Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) *Donkey Kong Country (SNES) *Ice Climber (NES) *Kung-Fu (NES) *Zoo Tycoon (PC) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) *The Trap Door (C64) *Punch-Out!! (NES) *Tetris (Game Boy) *Mario Kart Wii (Wii) *Burger Time (Arcade) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *Yume Nikki (PC) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Kart Fighter (NES) *Banjo-Kazooie (N64) *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Wii U) *Rabbids Go Home (Wii) *??? Direct-to-video specials *Tapper (Arcade) *The Sims (PC) *Metal Gear (MSX) *Luigi's Mansion (GCN) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U) Parodies See it here. Soundtrack See it here. Cast English The Usual Cast *Elijah Eubank: Myself *Darkwing Duck: Jim Cummings *Wreck-It Ralph: John C. Reilly *Ami Onuki: Janice Kawaye *Mumfie: Debi Deriberry *Amazon-Tee: Laura Bailey *Sgt. Keroro: Todd Haberkorn *Vaporeon: Rachael Lillis *Classic Crash Bandicoot: Brendan O'Brien *Berk: Matt Hill *Toon Pac-Man: Marty Ingels *Computero Botbolt: Sean Astin *Kirby: Makiko Omoto (sound effects)/Andrew Sabiston (voice) *Meta Knight: Carlos Alazarqui *King Dedede: Ted Lewis *Badanda Dee: Frank Welker *Steve: Bill Hader *Ashley: Peggy O'Neal *Kenneth: Jason Marsden *Katlyen: Tara Strong *Scamp: Scott Wolf *Lord Dregg: Jonathan Freeman (Rise of the Hero (Part 2)), Corey Burton (Dregg Returns-present) *Magolor: Alan Tudyk *Iron Mam: Kristin Chenoweth *Egon: Elijah Eubank *Doomfeather Quack: Jim Cummings *Break-It Brad: John C. Reilly *Konata Sakura: Janice Kawaye *Glumfie: Debi Deriberry *Alps-Tan: Laura Bailey *Dark Keroro: Todd Haberkorn *Dark Vaporeon: Rachael Lillis *Anti Classic Crash Bandicoot: Brendan O'Brien *WaBerk: Matt Hill More coming soon..... Guest Stars *News-Reporters 1 & 2 (Ep. 1): Daran Norris and Tom Kenny *Tony Bronze (Ep. 3): Eric Bauza *Magolor's Computer (Ep. 3, Ep. 12, and Ep. 27): George Takei *Johnny the Video Clerk (Ep. 26): Jeff Bennett *Mr. Keg-Head (Ep. 30): Dan Green *Freak Wallaby (Ep. 32): Frank Welker *The Genie (Ep. 35): Rob Paulson *Random Donkey (Ep. 44): Randy Quiad *Z. Ombie (The Halloween Tale): Jeff Garcia *Uffe the Ghost (The Halloween Tale): Rob Paulson *Santa Claus (Codename: Christmas): Hank Azaria *Prancer (Codename: Christmas): Yuri Lowenthal *Lord Fredrik (Codename: Christmas): Jim Cummings Japanese The Usual Cast *Elijah Eubank: Kumiko Watanabe *Darkwing Duck: Ryusei Nakao *Wreck-It Ralph: Koichi Yamadera *Ami Onuki: Kei Kobayashi *Mumfie: Mika Kanai *Amazon-Tee: Mayumi Iizuka *Sgt. Keroro: Kumiko Watanabe *Vaporeon: Chinami Nishimura *Classic Crash Bandicoot: Kappei Yamaguchi *Berk: Atsushi Kisaichi *Computero Botbolt: Hisao Egawa *Scamp: Jun Akiyama Guest Stars Ideas PUT YA IDEAZ HERE! Anywho, I'm the creator of this show. So, who wants to be the writer of the episodes. Tropes See it here. Trivia *Each episode has either one or two songs sung by the show's characters. *This show was on The MegaToon1234 Channel. Category:TV Shows Category:Elijah's Epic Adventure Category:Crossovers Category:MegaToon-Topia Category:GoAnimate